Freja (AFL)/Transcript
'Ring Confession' *I love you too! *I like you a lot! *You are the only one for me! *Sure. *You're crazy. *Sorry, I prefer someone else... *Can we just be friends? *It's too soon... 'Transcript' Player: (Gives the Ring to Freja) Freja: (Shocked) Is this a Ring? Um, I think we should go somewhere more private. How precious... Does that mean you want to confess? (At the mountaintop) Freja: Ah, right on time!♪ I'm glad you kept your promise!♥ Well, I asked you here today because, um... Well, you're not the type to come out and say it, so I have to! I like you, Player! I don't want some other girl to get to you first! Player, do you like me? '4th Love Event' (The phone rings) "Hello, player! Are you free later? Can you stop by the lake district?" Definitely! = Great. Then meet me at 16:00 on Primavera Lake District. At the date "Heyo!♥ I've been waiting.♪" (The player sits with Freja by the lake) "I thought I'd find some apples especially for you!♥" "You like apples, don't you?" "Heh!♪ I could tell you had some food critic! We can polish you up in no time! Here, try this!♥" "I had fun today!♪ I can't wait to get to know you better!♫" "WHAT?! Well, I guess some people don't like apples. But I need a person I can share with!" Sorry, I don't have a chance. = But sweethearts should do something romantic. Well, we'll talk about it again later. 'Breakup' 'Requirements' #You must be currently dating with a marriage candidate. #Drop his/her symbol down to 2 (See Friendship (Flower Series), section 5 for more info). #Ignore your sweetheart for 1 in-game month. Don't speak to him/her or give him/her gifts. #Finally, find your sweetheart anywhere then talk to him/her. It can be any day of the week, but the weather must be Sunny and it cannot be on a festival day. Instead of a normal quote, your sweetheart will discuss about the breakup. The two of us will then go to Nya Nya Café, where the outcome of our breakup is decided. 'Transcript' Freja: Player, it's you. Work Things Out Freja: "OK, I'll see if we can work things out." Inside her bedroom, the player and Roberta stand facing each other with the lights off and a clock ticking in the background. Success Freja: "Let's give us one more shot." Player: Nods, then shows a smiling face. (Screen fades to black, then the player is back inside his house.) Player: "We can work things out! I'm glad you believe in us!" Failure The player and Freja will crouch down, look at the floor, clutch the sides of their heads with both hands then rapidly shake their heads with a gong sound. (Screen fades to black, then the player is back inside his house.) Player: "The two of us broke up. We just couldn't work things out." |} 'Getting Back Together' It is possible to get back together after breaking up. You have to give your ex at least 10 of his/her favorite gift, get him/her back up to 5 symbols, and wait 2 months since breaking up. After that, go outside your house and there will be a cut-scene of the protagonist who wants to get back together with their ex. If you agree, the protagonist will call his/her ex on the phone. The scene will always take place at the mountaintop - it has a procedure similar to other love-related events such as Ring Confession and Proposal. Just wait, your ex will say his/her sentences, then if 1st option is chosen it will go well. Sometimes after the player's ex called them on the phone, a randomly chosen citizen will come and says they're not interested in going out. Doesn't matter who, anyone will show up, not even the ex-sweetheart's family. If the player's ex already has a romance partner, he or she explains they're together now. No matter what, the captions say "Things couldn't have gone worse..." Also, rarely, the player's ex will refuse if things are going okay. 'Transcript' (The player gets out from his house then the touch screen fades to black.) "I'm sick of breakup. I don't want to argue with Freja anymore." "I think we should get back together..." Option 1: Make it right! In that case, I better call Freja on the phone. (The phone rings) Freja: Really? Player... you said that? Well, I have to think about it. (At the mountaintop) Freja: I'm feeling down. It looks like you're feeling down too, so let's reconcile. I know you're busy, but I get mad when you ignore me. Player, do you miss me? Option 2: Forget it! (The player's face becomes shocked for a short pause) Really? OK, I'll just forget about it. (The player is taken back into his house) 'Rejections' Method 1 (The phone rings) Freja: Really? Player... you said that? (Short pause) I'm sorry, but could I just say I hope you're doing well... Method 2 Player: (Shocked) Random chosen citizen: (Comes and approaches the player) It doesn't look like Freja is interested in going out with you. Method 3 Player: (Shocked) Matthias: (Comes and approaches the player) Freja and I are going out now. I hope you're cool with that. 'Pregnancy Event' First Pregnancy Freja: Good morning. I don't feel well... Player: ? Freja: Player, it's terrible! Player: Shrugs Freja: Go the clinic and ask the doctor! Hurry! (Screen fades to black) Diego: Oh, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, you should celebrate. You two are going to have a baby. Player: Shocked Diego: Just eat right and get plenty of rest, and everything will be fine. (Freja and the player smile. The screen fades to black again and they are thinking about the child's gender.) Freja: Well, there is a baby inside my tummy. I'm ready anytime.♫ Do you want a boy or a girl? Second Child Freja: Good morning. I don't feel well... Player: ? First Child: I'm worried... Player: Shrugs Freja: Go the clinic and ask the doctor! Hurry! First Child: Daddy, what happened? Mommy has a baby and feels sick! Come on! (Screen fades to black) Diego: Oh, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, you should celebrate. You two are going to have a baby. Player: Shocked Diego: Just eat right and get plenty of rest, and everything will be fine. (The player and his family smile. The screen fades to black again) Freja: The baby will be born soon. You'll help take care of the baby too. First Child: Okay, Dad, Mom. Child is nervous about the second pregnancy, but I have to be a good big brother/sister. 'Childbirth' First Child Freja: Oh! It's coming! I'll do my best, so Player, wish me well. I'll be fine! (At the Clinic) Diego: It's almost time. You can wait outside. (The male side of partnership will wait at the clinic lobby. Screen fades to black as the baby's crying sound is heard.) Diego: (If either option 1, 2, or 3 was selected during a pregnancy) In fact, both of you did have a boy/girl. (If option 4 was selected during a pregnancy) It's a boy/girl. Freja: Phew, I didn't think it would be so tough. Did you think of a name? (The player enters a name) Freja: Hmm, Name. I'm impressed.♥ It's a lovely name.♪ ???: Excuse me... Hold on a minute! Both Freja and Player: ! (The person who actually excused themselves is Noelle) Noelle: (Opens the door and approaches the three of them) I heard you had a baby! ♥ Congratulations. I'm so happy for you!♫ (Freja and the player smiles) Noelle: Please accept these items of my gratitude. (Pulls out a Bottle, a Rattle, and 10 Formula Milk) Freja: Thank you very much.♪ Noelle: If you run out of Formula Milk, just go to my shop on Engelstein Fields. See you! (Waves hands) (Freja and the player continue to talk as Noelle disappears) Freja: The birth went well. This is our first child. I know it will be hard, but let's do our best. (The player will then appear inside their house at 15:00) ---- Second Child First Child: Is mama okay? Freja: Oh! It's coming! I'll do my best, so Player, wish me well. I'll be fine! (At the Clinic) Diego: It's almost time. You can wait outside. (The male side of partnership will wait at the clinic lobby. Screen fades to black as the baby's crying sound is heard.) Diego: It's a boy/girl. Freja: Didn't I tell you? Give the baby a name... (The player enters a name) Freja: Hmm, Name. I'm impressed.♥ It's a lovely name.♪ First Child: The baby is out! I finally have a younger sibling. Freja: The birth went well. This is our second child. I know it will get harder, but let's do our best. (The player will then appear inside their house at 15:00) Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life Transcript Category:Sub pages